The Conjugal: One For the Road
by Ke'Anna
Summary: Beecher has a conjugal visit with his wife, Genevieve.


The Conjugal: One for the Road  
  
"Toby, oh Toby..."  
  
"It's okay honey, it's okay. I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. I love you more than anything in the world, you know that."  
  
"I-I love you too. I do. It's just...I don't know, this place."  
  
"I know, believe me, I know. Can I have kiss, huh?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready to eat? I, uh, know spaghetti's your favorite.  
  
"Gen--"  
  
"Let's just eat okay? It'll give us time, *me* time, to adjust to this, I guess. Can you give me that?"  
  
"Of course. Of course sweetheart. Well, can I help you? Can I do something?"  
  
"No, no, Tobias, you just sit back and relax and let me take care of everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't eaten much."  
  
"I'm fine, now that you're here. I guess I just can't focus on food when your sitting across from me like that. I'm too busy drinking you in. God, you're beautiful."  
  
"--"  
  
"Gen?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A-are you divorcing me?"  
  
"What? Why would you think that? Divorcing you? Toby, that's ridiculous. Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Well, I know that this has been just as hard on you, and on the kids, and I wish that it wasn't. I wish that I could just wipe out the last few months of our lives away and do it right this time. I wish that I hadn't taken that drink. I wish--"  
  
"Well, there's no point in wishing is there, Toby? You remember what Holly says? If wishes were horses--"  
  
"--Then beggars would ride. Yeah, I remember. Ha ha! Who taught her that anyway? Grandmother?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Yeah. So, are you?"  
  
"Tobias--"  
  
"Nevermind. I'm sorry, I-I don't know what made me ask that. It's like you said, it's this place. It's turning me inside out, upside down. I'm missing you, I'm missing the kids--"  
  
"Toby, I'm not divorcing you, okay? I'm not. You do believe me."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
"Has it been...really bad here?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, honey. Let's not talk about that okay?"  
  
"All right. You're not very hungry, I see."  
  
"Well, not for spaghetti. Come on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmmm, that was nice."  
  
"Yeah, it was. Your lips feel just as soft and perfect as I remember them. I dream every night about feeling them again on mine. Knowing you're out there, honey, supporting me, waiting for me, It really makes this whole thing easier."  
  
"I-I'm glad. Would you, uh, unzip me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Toby! Can't you wait until I get my dress off at least?"  
  
"Ha ha! Don't laugh. I told you I was missing you."  
  
"I can see that. I missed you too."  
  
"I love your skin. It's like silk, so smooth and soft and fragrant. I'm going to hold that scent in my heart until we can be together again."  
  
"--"  
  
"Gen, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Here honey, let me help you get those off. Lift up your arms. There you go. That's good. Okay, pants next..."  
  
"Gen, why don't you let me--"  
  
"Don't be silly. Just relax. What's a wife for?"  
  
"But Gen--"  
  
"Come on, step out. Now, one more thing left. Here we go. What-what is that?!"  
  
"Gen, it's nothing."  
  
"No, what *is* that? It looks like a swastika! Tobias, who did that to you?"  
  
"Genevieve please, please honey. It doesn't matter okay? It doesn't."  
  
"But I don't understand. Did you *want* that, what, tatoo?"  
  
"No! No, of course not."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Look, honey, it's there. I don't want it to be, but it is. There's nothing I can do about it now and all I want to do is, at least for a little while, forget it. Can we do that?"  
  
"I don't know if I can. Who's in charge here? I'll report this."  
  
"No Gen! Please don't do anything okay? All I want you to do is hold me. Please honey, forget about that thing. Please."  
  
"Well...okay, I'll try. I mean, we don't have much time to waste, do we? I'll leave it alone, but just for now. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gen? Are you asleep?"  
  
"No. How can I sleep knowing that I have to leave you soon? What if that person who-who put that thing on you does something to hurt you?"  
  
"Don't cry okay? Don't be sad. Nothing's going to happen. That was just a one-time thing. It's over now."  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"Because-because he hasn't bothered me since. Everything's been okay. You don't have to worry about me. Come here, let me hold you. Things are going to be fine and I promise, we'll be together soon. I'll be the best inmate they have. I won't cause trouble or anything and soon I'll be paroled. Who knows? Maybe I'll even get an early release. Then we'll never be separated again. You, me and the kids can get our lives back."  
  
"Oh Toby. I-I'm going to miss you honey. I really am. You know, we've got time to make love once more, I think. Before I have to go."  
  
"Heh! One for the road, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Something like that." 


End file.
